Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-3y + 10}{y} \div \dfrac{1}{7}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{-3y + 10}{y} \times \dfrac{7}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-3y + 10) \times 7} {(y) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-21y + 70}{y}$